THE JOKER'S MARY SUE ish WIFE TRUE TRUE LOVE
by Quirke
Summary: I am so freaking sick of The JokerxOC pairings. Hmmmmm.


**In explanation to this fic (to save you all before you projectile vomit at my lack of humour, and sheer incapability to write a decent fic):**

I was very very bored, and needed to procrastinate since I have a french project due in. Stupid french. Stupid Mary Sues.

NO DISRESPECT TO ANY JOKERXOC FICS OUT THERE! There are a few I really love and are amazing, and probably loads more that are decent - but the majority of them suck. (Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry again.)

/

There was a girl called Mary Alexandra Arwen Katee Heidi Samantha Sue, but most people just called her Mary Sue. She had super dooper cool long blonde hair that was PERFECTO and was so long, almost to her waist,in really jazzy like curls, and her skin was really smooth and she had bright blue eyes that were the prettiest eyes anyone had ever seen in their entire lives. and sometimes just sometimes if she stared at someone for too long (partic. someone who was a boy!) they suddenly become enchanted by her eyes some people said she was even magical (!)

One day she moved to Gotham because she had suffered a great deal in her childhood when, abandoned by her parents in a wood a scientist adopted her and she loved him. like true love, even true-er than edward and bella. upon telling him this, he had dropped the rabbit he was currently slicing up and shrieked "ew wtf you're two years old!" from that point on her heart had been broken and UNMENDABLE.

she thought that nobody in the whoooole world could fix her heart but unknowing to her it was a MADMAN that mended her heart ! ! ! !!1

and she even had a couple of scars on her face (but she was still beautimos) and suddenly the Joker appeared and saw that she was sooooo sexy, intelligent and just what he needed! Also, because of her haunted past she would make the perfect wife and would be someone he could relate to on a day to day basis. So like, he looked at her and she looked at him and thought ohemgee he has such amazingly brown eyes! (like how much his brown eyes differ from everyone elses brown eyes!) and he thought whoawhoawhoa she is chung but i see beyond her face! she is truly a mastermind behind all that pink eyeshadow! that goodness i found her! what luck! o hooray hooray what a happy day.

and so they went home and had hawt sex on the couch.

**xoxoxo (: !3...:...:...; SIX YEARS LATER ;...:...:...3! :) xoxo**

THEY GOT MARRIED OMG OMG OMG and she was secretly pregnantz but she did not know it yet the baby would be so cool and would be named rennesme because she wished she was bella from twilight

on the wedding day at the altar, mary's ex lover Bruce Wayne sat putting on a brave face + clapping them when they kissed and said their vows but with a solitary tear rolling down his cheek. mary looked at him and pretended to smile put was secretly lol'ing. the joker was so so so so so happy he couldnt even believe his luck to win such a fab fab fab girl like mary alexandra she was so pretty and she was so sexy in bed as well she had even made him sane again after so long he had not killed one single person yay.

Mary Sue wiped off the Joker's make-up and she saw how truly gorgey he was and that he DID have human emotions and was not just a complete wacko who went around slicing people up but still had time to socalise with her.

the enddddddd

Mary Alexandra Arwen Katee Heidi Samantha Sue and The Joker

for ever.

and ever.

**LYRICS TO DEMONSTATRE WHAT INFLUENCED THIS STORY WRITING OF MARY AND JOKER (DROOL DROOL OMGOMGOGMGMGGGG)**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

Hey, yeah!

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

unless you are v. v. v. v. stupid you will realise these relate to the storyline

duh udhdhs

its not like id just include random lyrics that i imagine myself singing to the joker in the fanfic

goddddd

kso um. plz r&r.


End file.
